Radandre - The beginning
by Asphyxiated Soul
Summary: Radandre's story starts off as him being only five years old. And when he goes home to his mother it all ends. A demon Tal Loss attack and murders him family before his eyes and then "They" give Radandre a visit. Yaoi, Blood, Gore, Kill, Murder, Nekomimi, Supernatual, Paranormal, Spirit, Romance, Angst.


**Radandre's story. Enjoy!**

"Hey! Give that back!" Shouted the little black haired boy. He reached up for a little doll which a older child held in his stubby hand.

"Aww if you want it come and get it" The bully snickered holding the doll higher.

The black-haired boy growled "Give it back now!" He order jumping and missing.

The bully grinned "Make me!"

"Fine!" The boy pounced on the bully, making him fall back and drop the doll, the boy then held a fist up and gripped tightly onto the bully's collar, and swung his arm back and punched the bully in the face. Anger ran through the black-haired boy's green eyes as he continued swinging and hitting.

It wasn't long till the bully was knocked out cold. The boy stood up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve "Bastard!" and kick the bully in the side then turned to pick up the doll. It was dirty but it'll have to do. He walked around the corner and headed towards a little girl with dark brown hair she was crying.

"Here" the boy said softly holding the doll in front of the girl. The sobbing stopped when she looked up and snatched the doll from his hands and smiled wide hugging the doll to her chest tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She exclaimed happily.

"Don't worry about it. I don't think those Jackasses are going to bully you anymore" The boy said.

The girl nodded and thanked him again. He shook his head and started home.

He opened the door to see his mother over the stove cooking some dinner for later she turned her head "Ah, Radandre. There you are" She said smiling softly but when she looked over his clothes which was covered in dirt and blood she frowned. "again? Radandre what have I told you about fighting?" She asked with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently.

"They started it! They bullied this girl and took her doll" Radandre answered pointing out side. His mother shook her head and sighed.

"You really are a kind kid aren't you Radandre?" The mother smiled knowing she can't stay mad forever. Radandre looked away and headed up stairs "Shut up mum" He mumbled and when he got to his room he curled onto the bed and laid there for a while.

He didn't know how long he'd been there. Possibly hours. He sighed and stood up scratching his head and walked across the landing and into the bathroom were his dad's t-shirt was. He shrugged and changed into it. The sleeves where too long for his arms as well as the shirt almost touched the floor. He chuckled at himself as he looked in the mirror then he brushed his teeth and went past the landing again to go to his room but, when he past the stairs his mother screamed.

Startle ran through Radandre and without hesitation he ran down the stairs and his eyes widened in horror and fear when he saw his mother's body torn and lifeless and her once soft eyes dulled from the light "M-Mummy?" Radandre whispered and reached out but jumped back when his dad's body fell in front of him. "Dad?!" Radandre shouted and shook his dad's body awake.

Radandre's father turned his head slowly and painful and stuttered out and a hoarse pained voice "R-Run... Radandre" His dad then spluttered blood and fell limp.

"Run?! Run from what?!" Radandre asked shaking his dad then his mother "Mummy! Mum! What does Dad mean by that? Mum!" Tears started to fall down his pale cheeks.

A dark chuckle footsteps emerged from behind the boy. Fear and shock filled the boys heart.

"Seems like there's a little brat here" The tall man said walking into view. He had pure red eyes and black hair longer then his shoulders. A sadistic grin grew on his face as he picked up the boy by the collar.

Radandre flinched and tried to squirm out of the cold grasp wriggling but wasn't strong enough. The man grinned wider and threw Radandre, hitting the wall.

dizziness set around the boys head his heart ached from the looking at his dying parents for help. "M-Mummy" He mumbled reaching out towards his mother but fell limp and hit the wooded flooring.

He tried to look up while his head was agonized with pain that's when his eyes widened, The demonic figure hunger over his mother's almost dead corpse her screaming rang in Radandre's ears. creating more tears to fall "No! Stop it!" Radandre begged and soon heard his mother's screams come to a halt after the last load pained scream.

Radandre hit the floor boards as his head landed against it harshly and more tears poured "Stop it! What do you want with my family?!" He paused to looked up at the horrible demon "Who are you! Why have you done this!" Radandre asked on a choked sob.

The man grinned "I am Tal Loss. And all I wanted was something to eat, souls." He snickered and headed for the door "I'm going to let you off on this one kid other wise my la-"

A door slammed into Tal as a short blonde haired girl walked in "Tal! Where are you- Oh my god!" She shouted in shock covering her mouth and opened the door pulling Tal by his collar and held a fist "You have a lot of apologizing to do Mister!" She shouted.

Tal held his hands up in surrender "Gimme a break. I was hungry. Plus I let the kid live" He pointed at the sobbing Radandre who was rubbing his eyes with the blooded sleeves of his dad's t-shirt.

The blonde haired girl's blue eyes softened as she walked over to Radandre and rested a hand on his head and caressed his black hair "Sorry about this Radandre. He is a very bad man come here" she said smiling holding out hands for a hug.

Radandre looked at the blonde "H-How do you know my name" He asked.

"Your mother, she was a close friend to me years ago. I'm Luna" She smiled again feeling the boy collapse in her arms, more sobs echoed from the boy but soon quieted as he fell asleep.

Luna picked Radandre up and scowled at Tal "I'm very disappointed in you Tal" She said and walked out and headed up a hill toward a cottage surrounded by moon flowers and apple trees.

Tal sighed roughly and raked his hand through his hair and followed behind Luna.

The black haired boy awoke in darkness "Wh-where am I?... Am I dead?" he asked himself.

_~No, You're not dead yet~ _whispered an echoed voice.

Radandre jumped slightly with quick gasp, "Who's there!?" He demanded to know.

_~We are not here to harm you, relax and listen to our questions~ _the echo said calmly.

Radandre sat back and calmed.

~_Good, Now. Let us ask. Do you hate the person who murdered you family?~ _They asked.

Radandre nodded slowly.

~_Do you wish to avenge your loved ones?_~ They asked again.

"How?" Radandre asked.

~_Do you?_~ They repeated.

"Yes" Radandre answered.

_~Then, would you like to take the spirit of panther to defeat the monster?~ _They questioned.

Radandre nodded "Anything" he said.

_~Relax and let us gift you of the black panther~ _They whispered.

A white light glowed on the boys chest he looked down with dulled eyes the n his Vision slowly turned to white.


End file.
